Stronger
by FlashFan92
Summary: Kurt catches Karofsky cheating the night before their one year anniversary. The same day a new neighbor moves into the house next door. Who ever could it be?


David and I "met" as babies in mommy-daddy daycare, like the kind Cam and Mitchell went to in Modern Family after first adopting Lily. Of course we were too young to realize we were friends, but our parents seemed to like each other and they became best friends quickly. So David and I became best friends too. Really there was no way anyone didn't see this coming. I was a few months older than David and we had just moved to Lima, Ohio. We went through pretty much all our baby firsts together, we think because he would try and do what I was doing.

We stayed friends up until Middle school when he started getting into sports, and making new friends who liked to bully me because I wasn't like them. He would never defend me during school, but after he would always come over and apologize. I would never listen to him. Then came the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance. I went with the only other friend I had at that school. His name was Blaine Anderson, and he quickly replaced David as a best friend. We were outside waiting for his parents when _they _came and attacked us. David wasn't with them. I was in the hospital for a month. I wasn't able to see Blaine during my time recuperating at home, and by the time I was able to go anywhere he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He wouldn't answer my phone calls.

It all changed again in high school. David and I kept ignoring that the other person even existed unless he had to slushie me on the occasional morning, or afternoon because apparently his friends expected it. He would always look at me eyes clenched shut and shaking as the ice seeped into my pours and chilled me all over. I could feel it. Sometimes he would just stare at me during classes we shared. It all changed when in the middle of junior year, he was outed. I didn't even know he was gay. I went home, and I cried. My dad and Carole asked what was wrong, but I wouldn't say anything. When Finn finally told them, I wouldn't talk about it.

David switched schools, and he seemed fine there for a while. No one knew he was gay, and he was back in the closet all over again. His parents didn't even know. Then he was outed again. This time he tried to kill himself, and I couldn't even have enough courage to go see him. I went on with my life, I graduated, and I left Ohio for New York, almost reluctantly because of my dad. But I kept telling myself he has Carole, and he has Finn who didn't follow Rachel like she expected. He went to OSU for a degree in teaching.

I was in my loft alone for the evening because Rachel had a class at NYADA when there was a knock on the front door.

"Hel—" I was stunned into silence when I saw who it was.

"Hi Kurt.."

"D-david." I silently cursed myself for stuttering, then cleared my throat.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He gave a slight grin.

"In New York, or in front of your door?"

"Uh..Both I guess.." He turned serious.

"I just..I have to apologize." I was going to protest but he hastily kept speaking.

"Just one last time Kurt, I swear and then I will be out of your hair forever. I'm not doing this only for you, but..I need to do this for me. I'm seeing a counselor and..She thinks it would help me..You know, move on." I sighed quietly.

"Okay, David. Come inside." I opened the door wider to let him through.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No..I'm okay thank you. I think I just need to get through this, the sooner the better."

"Alright.." We sat down on the couch that occupied the side of the loft closet to the large panel of windows.

"Kurt..I know I've apologized a million times for a lot of things..But I didn't apologize for everything..I didn't apologize for not telling you I was gay when my friends were hurting you..I didn't apologize nearly enough for never standing up for you.." I cut him off.

"David I.."

"Kurt please I.."

"No! I need to talk now."

"Okay.."

"You've apologized a million times David, but you never fully realized how it felt to be me, and you never will because you are a giant and no one would ever dare lay a hand on you. But me? I was the second smallest kid in the entire school, and when your _friends _decided to hurt me you did nothing. You weren't even my friend anymore. The one friend I did have yours took from me, and I don't even know if he's _alive! _Then you were outed as gay, and you got out of there. Do you know what happened when you left? They came down on me _twice as hard. _But of course you weren't there. Then you tried to kill yourself, and that killed a part of me even though we stopped being friends a long time ago. Even worse, a part of me was glad your life seemed to be falling apart around you. A selfish, childish hurt part of me, because sometimes the wounds you and your _friends _left re-opened, just when they were almost fully healed, and it didn't help that you kept coming around _apologizing _but not being my friend when I needed you the most!"

"I'm not you Kurt! Not everyone is brave enough to go through what you did every single day. You are the reason I knew I was gay, because I couldn't look at you and not love the person you were..or are..Kurt you are so much better than me in every way, but I knew if I stayed around you, I would tell you my secret, and I would tell everyone. But I was afraid, and I couldn't do it, and I'm sorry I was such a terrible person, who couldn't think of anything but 'What if?'! People couldn't touch me physically no, but they did ridicule me. It was all over my Facebook by the time I got home and more just kept coming! And yeah I survived it, but the thing I have always regretted about all of it was how much I hurt you, and yes Kurt I knew I did, and I felt like shit about it. I even thought of you during my..attempt..I thought at the very least I deserved it, because if that was even half as bad as you felt Kurt..I couldn't stand the thought that I was part of the reason you felt like that.." I was horrified.

"David.."

"This wasn't what I came here to do Kurt! I came to apologize, not to make you feel like you were the reason..I..I have to go.."

"David..David stop!" I grabbed his arm and turned him around, which I wouldn't be able to do if he hadn't let me. Tears were in both our eyes.

"I forgive you." He let out a broken sob and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much. I never deserved you as a friend, or your forgiveness." He pulled away abruptly and wiped the tears from his face.

"I-I should go. Have a nice life Kurt." He started to turn.

"David..Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No..But no one deserves to be alone." We shared small smiles.

"Okay..I'll stay."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Our friendship for the most part left off where it ended. Eventually it turned into a relationship, and we were happy. I finished at NYADA, and he finished with his degree in Sports Management at NYU. We rented an apartment together after finding stable work, and we were happy again, as best friends, and as boyfriends. That brings us to today.

"David? David, I'm home!" It was third anniversary, and I was planning a romantic dinner to surprise him and propose. The ring was in my pocket, and I had a bouquet of roses in my hand. I heard a bang, and a moan. Frowning and thinking he hurt himself, I went to our bedroom to check on him.

"Davi—Oh my God!" The door was wide opened and he was on top of another man.

"KURT! What are you doing home so early?!"

"What am I doing home so early? WHAT AM I DOING HOME SO EARLY?! I CAME TO SURPRISE YOU BECAUSE IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I threw the roses in his face hoping he got pricked by the thorns, then looked at the stranger in our bed.

"YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The person stammered out apologies, got their clothes on and ran out of the apartment.

"That goes for you too." David looked nervous.

"W-what?"

"I want you to pack your shit, and leave the key. We are through."

"Kurt..Kurt please."

"NO! WE ARE DONE! YOU DON'T GET TO BEG FOR APOLOGIES ANYMORE! PACK YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" With that I walked out the door, and the apartment. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I called the only person I felt that I could.

"H-Hey Elliot..Can I c-come over?"


End file.
